Chibi Love
by Yami Half-Demon
Summary: Yugi and Yami are having trouble telling one another how they feel about each other,until someone decides to help them. YamiXYugi Discontinued. This story has been re-written, known as "Chibi Love: The Rewrite"
1. Chapter 1

Me: ok, this is my second story. I'm glad someone reviewed my last one. Thanks again, Yaoi Goddess of Ramen. Anyway, this is another Yugi/Yami fic. This one is a bit longer than my last one. But, I will only put one chapter until I get some reviews, ok?

Yugi: Please review! I want to see the other chapters. Yami Half-Demon won't let me see them! vv.

Me: Sorry, Yugi. But there's no point in putting up all the chapters if no one will review.

Yami: Besides, Hikari, do you think that she'll actually write anything to harm us?

Yugi: Well, no, but I really want to know what this story's going to be about.

Me: Don't worry, you two. I'll make sure you find out what happens after this chapter, ok?

Both:

/ speech/ -Yugi to Yami or Yugi's thoughts

/ speech / -Yami to Yugi or Yami's thoughts

**Chibi Love**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

One regular day at the game shop…

"Yami? Where are the boxes of new shipments of cards?"

"There in the storage room, Yugi, where they should be!"

"Ok, thanks!"

Of course, Yugi knew where the boxes were. He put them there himself. He just wanted to hear his Yami's voice from upstairs. Ever since Yugi put the puzzle together, he's been falling in love with his Yami. Throughout all the adventures they've had, those feelings continued to grow. He's just never been able to express his feelings to Yami. It seems as though he's afraid that Yami will reject him if he says anything, so he might as well not risk it. Of course, what Yugi is thinking is the complete opposite of what Yami feels. He is also in love with his Hikari. He, like Yugi, doesn't think that Yugi will love him back. His feelings for his hikari have developed throughout their adventures and they continue to grow. Every time he hears Yugi's voice or sees that smile on his angelic face, he blushes. Of course, he hides it hoping that Yugi doesn't see. Naturally, Yugi has the same problem. He can't seem to get Yami out of his mind and just has to hear his voice or see his face.

/ sigh If only I could tell him how I feel /he thought.

At the same time, Yami had the same thought…

/How can I tell him how I feel? I can't keep hiding it forever. Every time I see him I just want to kiss him. Oh, Ra, why is this so difficult/

Unfortunately for Yami, he had the mind-link open for Yugi to hear that last part---- 

/Why is what so difficult, Yami/

/Uhh… nothing, Hikari /**"**Shit. I need to be more careful with that" he cursed to himself.

Later that night…

"Goodnight, Yami" Yugi said as he slipped into his bed

"Goodnight Yugi" Yami said as he slipped into his own bed in the room that they shared. Soon they fell into a deep sleep.

Later that night…

"Hmm… it looks like these two need some help expressing their feelings for each other" said a figure from outside their window. She was a magical creature, a witch. She phased through the wall and walked to the center of the room. She looked down at the two boys with her piercing blue eyes.

"Now, what can I do to help you two find out each other's feeling? Hmmm…. I've got it!" she said and with that raised her hand over the two boys and said an Ancient Egyptian incantation. Both boys glowed with a yellow light and soon died out.

"Good luck to you both" she said and with that vanished without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! Here's the next chapter!

Yugi: Finally! I've been waiting for this!

Yami: I know you haven't written in about a week or so.

Me: Well, I was waiting for more reviews, but I didn't get any and I promised Sarah Costa that I would put what happened to the two of you. And I make sure that I keep my word.

Yami: Well, it's a good thing that you're keeping your promise.

Me: I finally get a compliment out of you Yami! **glomps**

Yami: Yami Half-Demon…. I … can't… breathe…. **starts to turn blue**

Yugi: Hey! Let him go already!

Me: Huh? Oh! Opps… **Yami is on the floor unconscious**

Yugi: umm… I'm sure he'll wake up soon

Me: Yeah… well anyway, can you do the disclaimer?

Yugi: Sure! Yami Half-Demon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Chibi Love **The Next Day

* * *

The next morning Yugi felt something on top of his chest. He didn't want to wake up but he just had to know what was on top of him. As soon as he opened his eyes, he was met with crimson eyes looking right at him. Then the eyes backed away to reveal a head of spiky tri-colored hair and a grinning Yami.

"Your awake, yay!" said the chibi with his hands in the air.

All Yugi could do was stare wide-eyed in shock.

" Y-Yami!"

"Hi, Hi!" Yami said _( Kawaii! Yugi:_ OOU _That's something I didn't expect to hear.. Me: shh! )_

" What happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"You're a chibi!"

"No I not, I 4!"

"O…Kay. You're 4?"

"Yup!"

"Ok, well, once I get dressed we can—Yami! Where are your clothes!" Yugi just realized that a very naked Yami looked down for the first time and looked up at Yugi with a very red face. Yugi was also turning beat red when he saw Yami, much to his enjoyment at seeing the person he loved without clothes on top of him.

_Okay, calm down. Yami is a chibi, naked, and sitting on top of me. Oh… if Yami weren't a chibi and if he loved me back, I'd be enjoying this_/ he thought.

" Ummm… maybe I can find some clothes in the attic for you to wear. And after we're both dressed I'll make us some breakfast, ok?"

"Yay! Bweakfast!" said Yami as he jumped off of Yugi, much to his disappointment, and ran out of the room, forgetting that he wasn't dressed yet.

"Yami! Get back here! You're not dressed yet!" he said as he ran off to catch the chibi.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ok everyone! Thanks to my loyal reviewers that want to read this story, here's the next chapter!

Yugi: Yay!

Yami: Finally! Wait, what are you going to do to us?

Me: Nothing bad, I promise you that. But it will involve you getting sugar high and Yugi gets to give you a bath somewhere!

Yugi: How cute! But, how bad on the sugar high are we talking about? The sugar high he gets right now is bad enough!

Yami: Hey! It's not my fault that my favorite foods all have a lot of sugar in it! But I don't mind the bath thing, though.

Yugi: Aww…** give Yami a hug and kiss**

Yami: **kisses back and starts dragging Yugi to the closet**.

Me: OO0 Hey, Yami, before you two get in there, could you do the disclaimer? You're the only one that hasn't done it yet.

Yami: **stops in front of the door** Aww, all right. Yami Half-Demon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Can we go on now?

Me: Yeah, sure. Just come back for the end of the chapter.

Both: Ok!

Me: Sometimes I don't understand why they like going in there. I mean, there's a spare bedroom across from my room.

Both: OO0 What! You have a spare bedroom! Why didn't you say anything!

Me: You never asked.

Both: **anime fall**

Yugi: 0 well, now we know…

Yami: Now that we do, let's have some fun, shall we? **drags Yugi to the room, but fails to notice that they're going into my room**

Me: OO Hey, get out of there! That's my room!

Both: **too busy doing you-know-what to hear me**

Me: OO0 Well, I guess I could change the sheets later. Well, on to the chapter. And thanks again for reviewing!

* * *

**Chibi Love**

**In the Kitchen **

* * *

Flashback… 

"Yay! Bweakfast!" Yami said as he jumped off of Yugi, much to his disappointment, and ran out of the room, forgetting that he wasn't dressed yet.

"Yami! Get back here! You're not dressed yet!" Yugi said as he ran off to catch the chibi.

* * *

Who knew a chibi could be so fast! Yugi thought as he rested on his bed after finally capturing Yami for what seemed like an eternity. Yami was fast, even for a chibi. He finally got Yami settled down enough to leave him in the room alone with a Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushy. That gave Yugi enough time to climb up to the attic and get some of his baby clothes out of there. Luckily, Yami was still playing when Yugi came down.

" Take dat, bloo-eyes!" yelled Yami as he moved the Dark Magician to "attack" the Blue-Eyes. Yugi laughed at this.

" Okay, Yami. Time to get dressed!" Yugi said as he held out a black shirt with blue jeans, the closest thing to what Yami would usually wear.

"Aww… Do I haf ta?"

"If you don't you can't get breakfast…" said Yugi hoping that Yami would cooperate.

"Okay!" Yami said giving Yugi a sigh of relief. And with that got Yami dressed and got dressed himself. He got Yami and carried him downstairs.

Once downstairs, Yugi found a note on the table. He picked it up and read aloud:

"Yugi,

I've gone off to an archeological dig with Professor Hawkins. There's enough money for food and other things. Please take care of yourself. I'll be back in a few weeks.

Love,

Grandpa"

(Ever notice that he ends up leaving every time something happens? Coincidence? I think not!)

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about explaining this to grandpa" he said while looking at Yami. And in return Yami looked at Yugi and said

"I hungwy, 'ugi"

"All right, I'll make breakfast. You just stay here, ok?"

"Okay!"

He's so cute! Yugi thought while smiling and Yami who stayed still on the chair, waiting patiently for something to eat…

" 'ugi?"

"Yes?"

"Bweakfast weady, 'ugi?"

"Yes Yami, here you go," Yugi said as he put a plate of chopped up pancakes in front of Yami.

"Yay! Tank you 'ugi!" Yami said as he grabbed his fork and began eating while Yugi did the same with his pancakes. ( Kawaii! Yugi: I agree! Yami: 0 same here… it is cute. Me: Yay! Another complement! **glomps**)

_I wonder how this happened…_ Yugi thought while watching Yami eat his pancakes.

_Oh, well, I'll just have to take care of him for now. Maybe it'll wear off and he'll change back_

He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud crashing sound and an even louder wailing. He looked at where Yami was sitting and he was gone.

"Yami, where are you!"

He followed the sound of Yami's crying to find him on the floor with a broken bottle of syrup and Yami covered in it.

"Yami! Are you ok? What happened?"

"I-I-I twied to get da sywup but it was too high. 'ou was dweaming and I didn't want to boder 'ou, so I cwimbed da chair and got da sywup bottle, b-but I fell down and da sywup bwoke. A-are you mad at me 'ugi?" Yami said between sobs.

"No, Yami, I'm not mad at you. It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. But next time that you want something that's too high tell me, ok?"

"O-okay…"

"Alright, now let's get you cleaned up. You're all sticky from the syrup." He carried Yami upstairs and into the bathroom. He set Yami down while he turned on the water. He then took off Yami's clothes and put them in the laundry hamper. Both boys blushed at the sight of Yami's naked body. Yugi shook the thoughts out of his head, picked Yami up and put him in the tub. Yami splashed around while Yugi washed his hair.

"Yay! Bubbles!" Yami said while playing with a Dark Magician bath toy. (Where do these things come from!)

_If only he weren't a chibi…_ Yugi thought while washing Yami. He then grabbed a big, fluffy towel and dried him off. He got another shirt and pants and got him dressed again.

"Okay, Yami, your clean, now time to clean up the kitchen. Come on, Yami" Yugi said as he picked him up and took him downstairs.

"Okay, Yami, you stay up here, ok? I need to clean up."

"Okay, 'ugi."

Yugi spent the next ten minutes cleaning up the syrup from the floor and about five minutes doing the dishes.

_Okay, that's taken care of. But what do I do now? There's not that much for him to do in here. I don't have any games that he can play. They're too complicated for him. I can't take him to anyone's house. Joey's at his mom's with Serenity. Tristan is out of town. Tea… shudders at the thought of them at Tea's I'm not taking him there. Ryou's isn't a good idea ether. Bakura will surely try to hurt Yami in his current… uh condition. Duke's off to a gaming convention in Tokyo. And there's no way that Kaiba will help. Hmm… maybe I can take him to the park._

"Hey, Yami?"

" 'es?"

"You want to go to the park?"

"Okay!" Yami said bouncing on his heels.

"Okay, the park it is then."

* * *

Me: What do you think?

Yugi: I loved it! Yami, you were so cute!

Yami: blushes

Me: Yeah, Yami. You got to admit, that was cute. Besides, Yugi got to give you a bath.

Yami: **whispers** Wish it could be the other way around…

Me: Don't worry, you'll get your turn.

Yami: Okay!

Me: But only if they review…

Both: Please review! gives chibi eyes

Me: OO Wow, I didn't know they wanted it that bad… oh well, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I'm Back! Sorry for not writing in a while. 

Yami: About time! I want to know what happens at the park

Me: Ok, this won't be long. Just do the Disclaimer

Yami: Yami Half-Demon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Can we start now?

All right, all right. On with the chapter

**Chibi Love**

**At the Park **

* * *

_Flashback…_

"Hey, Yami?"

"'es?"

"You want to go to the park?"

"Okay!" Yami said bouncing on his heels.

"Okay the park it is then."

* * *

**At the park…**

"Higher, 'ugi, higher!" Yami said as Yugi pushed him on the swing. They had already gone on the slide, the seesaw, the carousel, practically everything. They played every game they could think of, from 'I spy' to 'hide-and-seek. Fortunately, that kept both occupied for about three hours. Luckily, it was already lunchtime, and Yami made it very apparent as both heard the grumbling sound that was Yami's stomach. Yami blushed, but Yugi just smiled.

" 'ugi, I hungwy."

"I can tell. Well, it's already four. How about some lunch?"

"Okay!"

Yugi couldn't help but go "Awww." in his mind.

"Come on, let's get some hamburgers."

And so, they walked to a local hamburger restaurant.

"2 hamburgers, please," Yugi asked as the waitress took their order.

"Okay, do you want one of them smaller for your brother, there?"

"Uhh, yes please," Yugi said as he sweatdropped at the fact that the waitress thought that Yami was his brother. But, then again, who could blame her? They looked almost exactly alike, except for the extra streaks of yellow and sharp, crimson eyes on Yami and the angelic face with innocent amethyst eyes on Yugi. Yugi couldn't help but stare at Yami while he colored on the kids' menu. Currently, he was drawing a line following the exit to a maze. Actually, he was solving every game that was there, perfectly.

/ Even as a chibi, he's the King of Games/ Yugi thought as he smirked at the 4-year-old pharaoh. But when he did this Yami looked up at him.

" 'ugi? What's wong? Are ou mad at me?"

"No, Yami, I can never be mad at you, I love you too much to be mad at you," Yugi said as he mentally cursed himself for saying that but figured that Yami wouldn't remember when he changed back. Little did Yugi know Yami was going to be well aware of what was going on. That's when the waitress finally decided that she show up and give them their orders. They spent the next hour happily eating their hamburgers.

At the game shop…

Yugi carried an already sleeping Yami upstairs to their room. Both were very exhausted. Yami had "accidentally" gotten into some sugar and was running in circles on the way home, Yugi quickly behind him as not for Yami to get hurt of into trouble. He stopped about 5 blocks away from the shop and fell asleep on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi couldn't help but blush as he felt Yami's breath on his neck. He put Yami down to get him and himself dressed for bed. He figured Yami was too small to sleep in his own bed, seeing as how he might fall off, and slipped him into bed with him. He wrapped an arm around Yami as to keep him in bed. Little did Yugi know that there was going to be a change tomorrow. As Yugi was falling asleep, he failed to hear Yami say,

" I wove 'ou 'ugi…"

Later that night…

"Now, little Yami, it's your turn to show your feelings to your Hikari," said the mystical creature. She said the spell again and again both boys began to glow. When the glow faded, so did the woman.

"Good Luck to you both"

* * *

Well, how did you like it? 

Yugi: Well, I enjoyed it, well, until you gave Yami sugar. Let me ask you something: DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD YAMI GETS WHEN ON A SUGER HIGH!

Yami: It's not as bad as yours, for one.

Yugi:0 heh, heh, never mind.

That's ok, Yugi. Yami, how did you like it?

Yami: Well, I enjoyed playing with Yugi at the park.

Yugi: Awww, I did to Yami.

Yami: you know what else I would enjoy doing? ;) .:kisses Yugi and drags to room:.

ooOooookk…. Well, as long as they don't do it in front of me… .: notices where they're headed:. OR IN MY ROOM, GET OUT OF THERE! .:runs to stop them.:

Oh, and review please, or you won't get to see what happens to yami.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: AHHHHHHH:Runs and hides from angry reviewers:

Yami:sweatdrops: Uhh… what's wrong with her?

Yugi: also sweatdrops: Well…. All the reviewers are chasing her because she hasn't put up another chapter since last summer….

Yami: WHAT! No wonder they're chasing her! What should we do?

Yugi: Well, we can't have her come over here or the reviewers will kill her along with us, or worse…..

Yami: What?

Yugi: We'll get kidnapped by fangirls… :shudders:

Yami:shudders: you're right… so what should we do? Take over for her?

Yugi: Yeah, I think that's what she would want us to do. So lets get on with it. Yami, could you do the disclamer?

Yami: Sure, koi. Yami Half-Demon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Now, let's go help her, shall we Hikari?

Yugi: Yeah, let's.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Yami awoke to the beams of sunlight hitting his face. He opened his eyes slightly to get used to the light. He sat up and stretched. //yawn Ahh, another day as a…hey, I'm back to normal // he thought as he looked at himself and it was true. He had changed overnight. He had remembered every thing that happened yesterday // I really do appreciate what Yugi did for me. Was what he said at the restaurant really true, or was it because I was a chibi? Hey, where is Yugi?// He looked around for his Hikari, but there was no one in the room, that is, until Yami felt something squirming around in the bed that Yami realized that he was in Yugi's bed. //He must have put me to bed with him while I was sleeping… But what is that moving in his bed?// He looked down and saw a little lump under the sheet, moving around. Slowly, Yami lifted the sheet up and looked at the little lump underneath to reveal a very cute, but naked Yugi trying to find his way out of the sheets.

"Yugi?!"

The little chibi looked up at Yami with big,violet, tear filled eyes ( Kawaii!) at Yami and said, "I scawed. It too dark."

Yami couldn't help but smile at the frightened chibi. He lifted the remainder of the sheet off them and said, "Now it isn't," showing the Yugi that it was now morning, more like 11:30 to be exact.

"It no dark?" Yugi said.

"It no dark," Yami said, laughing while mimicking Yugi's chibi speech.

"Yay! It no dark!" Yugi said standing on the bed and gave Yami a hug around his neck. Yami couldn't help but blush. Yugi looked down at Yami, then asked him

" 'ami?"

"Yes?"

"Were your clothes?"

"Huh?" Yami looked down at himself after the sheet had been removed and he realized he was completely naked. He blushed, then looked at Yugi and trying to recover from embarrassment, said.

"I don't know, where are yours?!"

Yugi looked down at himself and turned a deeper shade of red than Yami did.

"Well, it looks like we're both going to have to get dressed before we go downstairs for breakfast, eh Hikari?"

The still red Yugi looked up, smiled slightly and nodded. Yami got up and walked to the closet, where he got his usual black attire and got dressed while Yugi watched, still blushing. Then, Yami took Yugi up to the attic and asked him which outfit he would want to wear. It didn't take him long to choose a white shirt with blue pants and a blue jacket, similar to his usual outfit. After Yami got Yugi dressed, he carried him downstairs for breakfast.

"Okay Yugi, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Umm… ceweals, pwease!" Yugi said

"Okay, cereal it is," Yami said as he got a bowl and poured the remainder of the cereal into Yugi's bowl, poured the milk in and watched Yugi eat while Yami was lost in thought.

// I wonder what he said is true. Does he truly love me?//

He was snapped out of his thoughts by something cold and wet on his lips. When he opened his mouth to speak, he was met with soggy cereal and milk. When he swallowed, he looked at Yugi, who was leaning on the table with the spoon that he just took out of Yami's mouth.

"Yugi? What are you doing"

" 'ami, 'ou have no ceweals. Haf mine."

"But Yugi, this is your breakfast. I can wait until lunch, really."

"Pwease, 'ami? Fo' me?" He looked at him with those big, violet chibi eyes. Yami couldn't resist. He blushed so furiously that he has to say yes.

"Alright Yugi, but you have to eat too, okay?"

"Okay!"

And so, they took turns eating Yugi's bowl of cereal, all the while Yami was thinking //He's just as kind and caring as a chibi. But, then again, that's why I love him// He kept thinking this as they finished and he washed the dishes, when, yet again, he was snapped out of his thoughts by a light tugging on his pants. When he looked down, he saw a bright-eyed Yugi holding a dishtowel and saying, "I help?"

"Alright Yugi, you can help?"

Yami picked Yugi up and sat him on the counter while he continued washing the dishes. He then gave the cereal bowl to Yugi. Yugi placed the bowl on his lap and started drying it. He looked so cute drying the dish that Yami failed to realize he left the water running with the drain sealed shut, so the water ran down the sink, wetting him, and also going onto the counter, wetting Yugi as well. Then he realized that he was wet…

"Ahhh!!" He turned off the water an unplugged the drain. He then took Yugi off the counter and set him on the floor. When he turned to go get a mop, he slipped and fell flat on his back. That also happened to open the cupboard and tip over an open bag of flour, pouring it all over Yugi and Yami. They both looked as white as ghosts. Of course, Yugi took this into consideration,

"Ooooo… we ghosties!" he said while waving his fingers in the air and jumping up and down.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, Hikari. Ow… I, on the other hand, am going to feel sore later on."

This stopped Yugi's act and went to comfort him.

"I sowy, 'ami," he said as he hugged Yami around the neck, causing him to blush, which was very obvious due to the flour covering him from head to toe. But, what Yugi did next would really surprise Yami: Yugi gave him a kiss on the cheek. This time, Yami turned beet red.

"Feel better, 'ami?" Yami lost his voice right then and there.

"'ami? 'ou ok?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

"'ou feel better, 'ami?"

"Yes, Hikari. Thank you. You always seem to make me feel better, no matter what. That's why I love you."

"'ou love me?"

"Yes Yugi, with all my heart."

"oh… I lov 'ou too, 'ami." And he gave Yami another kiss.

"Alright Yugi, time to clean up." And he took Yugi upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

Me: comes out of hiding: are they gone?

Yami: yes, they are. You should write more often so they don't go chasing after you like that.

Me: Sorry, but I had a lot of things to do, and I didn't know what to write. That will probably happen for the next chapter, too. But one thing I'm certain of is that I won't keep from updating that long.

Yugi: Please review, or you won't get to see Yami giving me a bath next.

Yami: I get to give you a bath?! How do you know?

Yugi: because I read her other chapter while she was hiding :grins:

Yami: Yugi, that's evil!... I like it. :smirks and gives Yugi a kiss:


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I'm back. I won't go into author's notes today, since I really don't know what to write, so I'll just go into the flashback, all right?

Yami and Yugi: Yami Half-Demon does not own Yugioh… if she did, she'd make all the guys get together, and she'd get rid of Tea and her annoying friendship speeches…

* * *

Chibi Love Chapter 6

* * *

Flashback… 

"_Alright, Yugi, time to clean up." And he took Yugi upstairs to the bathroom._

* * *

He set Yugi down on the floor and filled the tub. He took off Yugi's clothes and put them in the laundry hamper. Both boys blushed, but only a little, seeing as they've been through this before. He picked Yugi up and set him in the tub, where he splashed and giggled as Yami washed his hair.

"Yugi," Yami laughed out, " don't splash do much, ha ha, you're getting me wet."

"But don't 'ou have to get cwean, too 'ami?"

"Hmm… good point, Hikari."

"So? Come in wit me"

"Hikari, I have to get you cleaned up."

"We take turns, you first, den me, okay?"

"I don't know, Yugi…"

"Pwease, 'ami? Fo' me?" he said with pleading chibi eyes. There was no way Yami could resist.

"Oh, all right, Hikari," he said as he took off his clothes, making Yugi blush, and tossed them into the laundry hamper.

// I'll have to wash these clothes soon. The hamper is filling up// He stepped in the tub and continued to wash Yugi. Then, Yugi decided to have a little fun with Yami. He got a cup from the corner of the tub and filled it up. He tossed the water behind him and hit Yami right in the face. Of course, Yami wasn't one to turn down a challenge so, he also got a nearby cup and said to Yugi,

"Oh, you want to play, do you?"

"Uh-oh," Yugi said laughing.

And Yami dumped the water unto Yugi's head; and so started the water fight with both boys splashing each other, until both got tired of splashing and called it a draw.

"Okay. :: sigh:: I think we're clean enough," Yami said as he got out of the tub and dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He then got another towel, got Yugi out of the tub, and dried him off. He wrapped his little body in the towel and took him to the bedroom. He got dressed and then got Yugi dressed.

"Alright, Hikari, time to clean up the mess downstairs."

"Okay!"

* * *

Yes, I know it was a short chapter, but you got to admit it was cute!

Yugi: I liked it. I got to play with Yami::grins::

Yami: I liked it too, even though it was short. I liked playing with Yugi and dressing him too. :: evil grin::

Yugi:: Blushing uncontrollably::

Aww, how cute! Well, you know the routine, read and review please!


	7. Author's Note:PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!

Hey readers,

I know you were expecting a new chapter/s, and I'm so sorry for the delay. I've had an **extreme** case of writer's block and a crazy school schedule. But now that summer's here, I was able to continue writing. But while I was trying to write the next chapter, I decided to go back and re-read what I'd written so far, and I found I wasn't going to be able to come up with anything good after the previous chapter; at the most, it would've been just one more chapter... that, and I had originally written this story a **long** time ago, so my way of thinking has changed, along with whatever ideas I had for this story. So, after re-reading it, I have decided to re-write this story. **Don't worry readers**; it's the **same plot **and mostly same dialogue, just with some adjustments so I can continue writing more chapters and so it'll make more sense. I'll keep this story up for you to read if you want, but, I don't know if I'll continue this original. If anything, I'll make a quick ending on this one for those who don't want to read the re-write. I'll post the first chapter of the re-write and see how it does. I'm hoping my reviewers will like it as much as they did this one, so we'll see what happens. If you really want an ending for the original, I'll do it, just let me know. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the re-write! Until then, Ja na!


End file.
